


Asahi Week 2015

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi Week, Gen, Multi, asahi week, asahi-centric ficlet collection!, trans girl asahi, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets for Asahi Week!! Features trans headcanons and different relationships for different fics as I see fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh my god I didn't even know asahi week was a Thing until today??? I am so late. Asahi deserves better than this.
> 
> Asahi is a trans girl (she/her) and Suga is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns. I headcanon them as in a queerplatonic relationship, but if you wanna imagine them as something different that's ok!!

It's two days until the third year's block exams begin, and Asahi has finished the school day with red, wet eyes for the past week.

The thing about anxiety, she knows, is that it makes you feel awful even when, objectively, you know you're as ready as you can be. Knowing this doesn't make fighting down the suffocating lump in her throat during practice exams any easier.

She all but runs to the nearest bathroom block as soon as her paper is collected. This, at least, is familiar and easy; ducking into a bathroom stall to sob in shuddering breaths has been a common lunchtime pastime over her school career. The only thought that soothes her is the thought that at least she's suffering through it alone, especially when she feels like she's put such a burden on her friends already. Suga and Kiyoko have helped her so much with her studying, and Daichi is very good at boosting her confidence, in an intimidating kind of way. They can't afford to stress over her stupid anxieties right now. They don't deserve that.

She sits on the closed lid of the toilet and works on taking deep breaths. She doesn't even want to go to university. These tests won't mean anything in a year. But there's something terrifying about seeing the gym set up with chairs and tables in neat rows, test papers upside down on each surface. There's something about the silence in the room. The energy. Practice exams are bad enough that she's not entirely sure she'll survive the real thing.

When her phone buzzes in her pocket she lets out a surprised little whine, which reverberates uncomfortably in the small space. When she sees that it's Suga who's sent her a text, she thoroughly considers trying to squeeze through the tiny bathroom window a meter above her.

 

_FRM: Suga <3  
> you have thirty seconds to come out of that bathroom or i'm coming in after you._

 

She squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a shuddering sigh, fists clenched on her lap. This is the last thing she wanted. Suga should be worrying about their studies right now, not their idiot best friend.

Still, she follows their instruction, knowing from experience that it's quicker and easier for her to just submit to Suga's will. She almost regrets it when she sees their face, pretty features creased with disappointment and worry.

"How long have we been friends?"

Asahi whines, mostly internally. This again.

After a laborious breath, "Three years."

"And what's your success rate when it comes to attempting to hide things from me?"

"Zero percent." Her own fingernails are suddenly looking very interesting.

Suga grins, eyebrows raised in mock sass. "And you thought you could start now. Tut tut, Asahi."

She still feels glum, and yet her mouth twitches with a hint of a smile despite herself. "Sorry."

Suga opens their mouth to say something, but closes it again in favour of taking three steps forward and wrapping their arms around Asahi's waist. The contact is so familiar, so soothing, that she almost bursts into tears again.

"What do you need from me right now?" comes their muffled voice, face buried in the fabric of her uniform sweater.

Asahi reflects on the question with the careful consideration Suga always encouraged her to use in situations like these.

"I think I need to not be here right now."

Honey brown eyes peer up at her. "Thinking too much?"

"Far too much. Exorbitantly much."

"That's a good literature exam word."

Asahi can't help but burst into giggles at that, scandalised as always by Suga's ability to be _totally_ inappropriate and yet somehow get away with it every time. "Sugawara! Not the time!"

Suga's already chuckling at their own terrible comment, and a grin still sits on their face when they pull away from Asahi's midsection and grab her hand instead.

"Alright. Let's go somewhere."

A new furrow appears on her brow. "Go? Where?"

Suga shrugs as they lead her in the direction of the school gate. "You said you need to not be here, and I completely agree. Let's go somewhere for the evening. I have plenty of train money."

"B-But... studying?" Asahi tries meekly.

"We've done nothing but study for months, Asahi." Suga starts, slowing their pace so they're not so much leading her as walking briskly beside her. " _Fuck_ studying."

Asahi balks at the curse word, but her traitorous legs match pace with Suga's without any hint of resistance. The closer they get to the station, the more a feeling bubbles up inside her that sits a lot like anxiety, but not quite. Maybe they're being completely irresponsible, but that kinda feels okay.

As they rush across the road towards the train station, Asahi figures a lot of things feel okay when Suga is holding your hand.


	2. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this addition: polyamorous asahi/noya/tanaka! 
> 
> This one's a bit ~experimental~ so I hope you guys are keen on it! It was fun to write. I love these three, ugh.

Of course, when Noya first approached Asahi to ask if he could date Tanaka too, she was scared. She learns later that this is normal. She and Noya had only been dating for a few months, and the prospect of adding someone new into that relationship felt like _too much_ , like trying to add another tier to your house of cards when the foundation wasn't even that steady to begin with.

(She had given him a tentative yes in response, because Noya has a way of looking like he knows what he's doing, and she's always been awful at saying no to that kind of confidence. She had given him a yes because he spoke like a promise and had hope in his eyes, and who is she to deny someone else the opportunity to fall for him.)

 

Sometimes, even now, Noya eggs her until she admits that him asking to date Ryuu was the best idea ever, and while she always rolls her eyes at his antics, she has to agree.

(Sometimes, when she's feeling especially cheeky, she teases him in return about how _she_ must be _extra good_ at wise ideas, since she was the one to later suggest that all three of them should date together. Noya always pinks at that, and the colour of his cheeks is the happiest colour she knows.)

 

When she's lying in the centre of the bed, stuck between a bony elbow and a pudgy belly, she can't help but think in silly, romantic phrases. The road that lead to their current relationship was completely unpaved, but carving their own little niche has proven to be one of the nicest things Asahi's ever been a part of.

(They're the reason she doesn't believe in soulmates, she always thinks. Stories of soulmates only ever involve one partner, one missing piece to fill your own empty space, and how can that be true when they both fit so nicely in her arms.)


	3. Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would literally rather gnaw off my own leg than write anything even remotely angsty but hey. I did it. Go me.
> 
> Hopefully this is comprehensible?? I feel like it will make more sense to those who have [seen what Asahi's hair looked like at the beginning of his first year of high school](http://40.media.tumblr.com/e682a4d47a14929c89acb251b3dcbe4d/tumblr_nll6pfgsWE1ttth8qo1_500.jpg). Either he lost a fight with a lawnmower or something nasty happened, a la this fic. Warning for bullying and the after-effects of such!!
> 
> (I'm still trying to give off as many Trans Girl Asahi vibes as I can in this one, but obviously it's pre-realisation, so he pronouns for baby asahi!)

And with the snip of a pair of school scissors, and a nasty snicker he's sure he'll never forget, six month's worth of hair falls from his head to the floor around his chair.

He barely understands what has happened until his teacher is screeching at the boy behind him, and half his middle school class has erupted into giggles and chatter.

Vaguely, he registers the sensation of choppy hair untucking from behind his ear and falling into place in his peripheral.

Six months of hair, grown with patience and treated with tender care, is gone from his head.

He wants to cry.

It had just gotten long enough to properly tie up.

 

\--

 

The boy who had butchered his hair with school scissors has been _thoroughly dealt with_ , according to the school office staff. His mother had been furious when she arrived at the school to pick Asahi up, and he started to cry when he saw her face, even though he knew the anger wasn't directed at him.

He cries because, no matter how strictly the other boy is punished, Asahi still comes out the loser. He mourns the loss of his hair, mourns the fact that his mother had taken so long to come around to the idea of Asahi wanting long hair. Mourns the feeling his silky bangs gave him when he brushed them every morning - a feeling he could never quite identify, although it felt a lot like a step towards something important.

Asahi can't help but weave his fingers through the now-short hair on the back of his head. His mother assures him that there's no bald patches, only his ponytail is gone, really, but it proves little consolation to a young mind still sore from the sensation of being degraded.

His mother, having 14 years of experience dealing with her quiet, sweet child, gives him the rest of the afternoon to himself. He spends it in his room, fussing over his reflection for the first two minutes and then steadfastly ignoring it until dinner.

Although it's the last thing he wants, he agrees to let his mother tidy up the messy cut when she suggests it. It seems like picking at an open wound, and he still feels dreadful when he next looks in the mirror.

High school starts in a few weeks, he tells himself, curled up with his pillows and stuffed animals and fairy lights. High school starts in a few weeks, and all the manga and anime say you can be whoever you want to be in high school. 

He'll have meter-long hair by his senior graduation, he resolves. And he'll look beautiful.


	4. Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Asahi is a fae and Noya has the Sight (meaning he can see Asahi's true from, past the human glamour!)
> 
> This is from Noya's pov and he uses it pronouns toward Asahi, but the Aos Si are completely removed from the concept of gender :')

Noya had seen weird shit before. He got used to it. After a childhood of shadowy figures in his peripheral and an adolescence of never finding his goddamn socks where he _knew_ he left them, what might make other people scream had become just another part of life for him.

Weird shit was nothing new, and he was awfully hard to surprise, so it was an extra large shock when he rounded the corner of the local produce market, arms full of fresh carrots and wrapped fish, and saw something that made his heart come to a dead stop in his chest.

Now _this_ was something new.

Before him was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Tall and slender with long brown hair that seemed to reflect gold against the early morning sunlight, the figure definitely qualified as something weird enough to make even _him_ gawk.

 _They don't make humans that pretty,_ he thinks.

As the being turned from the fruit stall it had been admiring and met his gaze, a look of surprise quickly took over its delicate features. Big black irises darted back and forth between Noya and the crowds around them. He vaguely registered that it must be uncomfortable with staring, as shimmering beads of moisture were forming on its brow, but the more he looked, the more he never wanted to turn away.

The creature had gorgeous, high cheekbones and skin that appeared to be coated with a sheen of shimmer, radiating a vaguely green iridescence in the sunrise. A white linen cloth was wrapped around a lithe but broad frame, sewn crudely like some kind of dress. Its - their? - eyes were kinda scary in their blackness, but Noya saw no hint of malice in them. Shy and darting as they were, they almost reminded him of a doe.

"C-Can I help you?" 

Its voice was timid but floated through the air like a lullaby. Noya almost swooned.

He blinked hard, feeling like his head had been stuffed with cotton, and directed his gaze just past the being's shoulder. "You're. Um. You're glittering."

The beautiful creature stiffened as if it had been shot. Noya wanted so badly to grab its hand and reassure it, or at least stop it from running away, but he knew that a thing as timid as this one seemed would likely just get even more spooked by something like that. His fingers itched all the same.

After a moment, it spoke again, softer this time. "You have the Sight?

Noya shrugged one shoulder. His eyes had somehow wandered back to the entity's own, and it made his mind feel warm and sleepy.

"My glamour might be fading." It pulled a string pendant from between the folds of its clothes that Noya hadn't even noticed, squinting at it as if to assess its functionality. "I need to leave."

Panic spiked in Noya's chest. This was the first time he'd seen a being like this in his life, so chances are if he let it go now, he'd have little luck finding it again. Words tumbled from his throat before he even knew he was thinking them. "Wait! Can I uh... can I have your name, or something?"

The creature cocked its head quizzically. "Fae folk don't share their names." Its voice sounded firm, like it was repeating something said by someone a lot stricter than itself.

Noya focused over its shoulder again, clamouring to think logically. Even at the best of times he wasn't too good at that, and in front of a stunning entity with the rising sun sparkling in his vision, it became even more of a challenge.

"Asahi."

Again, Noya's tongue surprised even himself. "Asahi. Morning sun. That's what I'll call you, then."

Asahi blinked twice, long eyelashes casting shadows on its cheeks. "You're, um, speaking a lot like we'll be seeing each other again."

He grinned, taking in every feature of this radiant being's face. "We will, won't we? You'll come back?"

Asahi bit its lip. The faintest trace of a smile played at the corner of its lips, and Noya's knees felt weak.

"Maybe so."

Noya grinned wide, a relieved peal of laughter bubbling from his throat. He rubbed his eyes to try and relieve some of the sun spots from his vision, and when he moved this hand again, there was nothing but empty space in front of him.

Typical.

Even so, he found himself unable to keep the smirk off his face.

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that I didn't take this in a more Japanese yokai direction, but my knowledge lies firmly in European folklore! If you guys would be interested in me expanding on a concept like that, please let me know!


	5. NSFW/Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This barely scrapes into either the nsfw or fluff categories, but this concept really needed to be written, for Reasons. Asahi is 18 and in this fic.
> 
> It's like, barely M-rated??? Don't expect much lewdness ok this is definitely on the fluffy side :') Enjoy trans girl asahi enjoying herself.
> 
> ALSO!! This fic has amazing fanart provided by my wonderful df, it should show up at the end of the fic and you can reblog it on tumblr[ here!!!](http://onegoldstar.tumblr.com/post/132591870287/to-go-with-one-of-nixiads-asahi-week-fics-that-i)

Another bright flash illuminates her dorm and Asahi holds her breath as a little instant photograph is spat out from the bottom of her Polaroid. This one is of her chest, though there's a little more of her shoulders and hair included than she anticipated. Not having a forward-facing camera is hard, and she's almost tempted to just grab her cell phone and do it the modern way, but she likes the way the over-exposed Polaroid effect looks on her skin.

She gives the photo another quick once-over, admiring the way her hair falls and curls just above the band of her bra, and puts it in the _keep_ pile.

Asahi takes pride in the confidence she's accumulated for herself. Maybe she'll never be as bold as some of her friends, but when she looks at the small collection of pictures on her university-issue mattress, the _keep_ pile outnumbers the _destroy and prevent any human eyes from ever seeing this picture ever again_ pile by at least five to one.

Those seem like pretty good odds to her.

Of course, new lingerie always helps, and the lacy mint green set she's wearing is doing a hell of a lot to make her feel pretty. The bra is so much lace and so little support that it's more like a very inappropriate crop top, but her small breasts are a good size to fill it up just enough, without having to worry about anything spilling out.

Her underwear isn't any more practical, opaque mint at the front but sheer lace around her ass, curving down in a boyleg style that she finds compliment her long legs wonderfully. She grabs the camera again, focusing the lens on her outstretched legs on the bed in front of her.

The first picture is promising, but her feet look bigger than she'd like, so she points her toes, adjusts one knee, and tries again.

Asahi bites her lip to hold back a grin once it's developed. Definitely a keeper.

She finds that capturing an adequate photo of her ass is distinctly challenging, since it's behind her. Her arms are sore by the time she gets a reasonable picture, and even then it's slightly out of focus. She decides it's okay if a move like that is still a bit too advanced for her.

The bra comes off once she lies back on her bed, mostly because she doesn't want it to get sweaty before she can actually wear it out of the house. Idly, she runs her fingers over a few of her favourite photos, heart beating with giddy excitement at the thought that this is _her_ body, and she looks _good_ , and hot, and sexual in a way she's not quite used to yet.

Her eyes drift to her camera. She's sure it's almost out of film, but she grabs for it one last time, angling it straight above her head and giving a small smile as she takes the photograph.

Lying on her back like that, without a top on, her boobs looks practically non-existent. Her cheeks and chest are pink from the heat, and her hair fans around her on the pillow in a way that does nothing to cover her big forehead.

With a tired, satisfied smile, she tosses it towards the keep pile.

[ ](http://onegoldstar.tumblr.com/post/132591870287/to-go-with-one-of-nixiads-asahi-week-fics-that-i)


	6. Expressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very Asahi's Mum-centric, so if you aren't into fics featuring parents (albeit good, proud, soccer mom ones), this one might not be for you!!
> 
> I didn't include any gender headcanons for Asahi because, despite how often I write trans girl highschool sudent Asahi, I feel like she wouldn't come out to the majority of people until after she graduates. I'm fine with you guys imprinting your own headcanons onto this one, tho. Enjoy!!

The teams files out onto the court in one long line, and it takes Mrs. Azumane only a fraction of a second to locate her son amongst the procession. He's one of the tallest players, despite only being in his first year, and she feels a little pride in her chest at that. She made such a beautiful, strong baby.

Despite being so high above him on the spectator stands, she has a reasonably good view of Asahi and his teammates. The crowd is sparse, so she feels no shame in pressing against the banister to give a big wave when he looks up in her direction. Grudgingly, she obeys his earlier pleas to _not cheer too loud, please, no matter what_ , although she doesn't see what's so bad about making some noise. If a son does something worthy of praise, it's a mother's job to embarrass him, right?

He looks terrified when his eyes met hers, worrying on his lower lip and brow furrowed so hard that his eyebrows almost look like they meet in the middle. It's a little disappointing, seeing such a capable, bright child of hers wilting under the pressure he puts himself under, but she knows that joining the high school volleyball team won't change his anxious demeanour overnight. More than anything, she just feels immensely glad that he's trying.

The team lines up and bows towards their opponents, and she can't keep a shout of "KNOCK 'EM DEAD, ASAHI!!" from passing her lips.

 

\--

 

It's the middle of the second set, Karasuno is down four points, and Mrs. Azumane is sweating through her clothes.

Asahi looks like he's not faring much better, and every fibre of her being aches to rush down to the court and pass her son some water - or at least brush that _damn hair_ out of his face - but then Sugawara-kun is setting again and her son is on the move.

They're a good kid, that Sugawara. A bit odd, but a wonderful influence on Asahi, and that's all that really matters. She doesn't know all of his teammates off by heart, but the setter and the libero - Asahi calls him Noya, a tiny first year who she wishes would visit more so she could feed him - are her favourites to watch.

Aside from her son, of course.

He looks so serious when he plays these days, and it makes her worry at her lip until the lipstick is half gone from it. He assures her he enjoys the club, and has no trouble with anyone on the team, but she's always been able to pick apart his expressions. This one, with a flush sitting low on his cheeks and fists balled at his sides, means he's wound too tight. Her chest aches as another one of the opposition's serves smacks onto the court, widening the score gap between the two teams.

She'll be proud of him even if Karasuno loses. She'll be proud of him no matter what, but when she sees the look on his face, she's not sure he'll feel the same towards himself.

 

\--

 

Sometimes it still astounds her that her boy is the ace of his team.

Not that it's an absurd notion by any means - Asahi worked hard to earn the title, and she boasts about how talented he is more often than he's probably comfortable with. It's just that, when she leans over the banister to catch a glimpse of her son's smiling face, Mrs. Azumane can't help but be a little shocked at how much he's grown.

Physically, he's come into his own body a lot more in recent months. His shoulders are broader, and he wears his hair a little different, and it looks lovely even though she _wishes_ it weren't so prone to flyaway strands. He has _piercings_ , too, of all things. One little stud in each lobe and one about halfway up his ear. She almost simultaneously passed out and clocked him over the head when she first saw them, and she still feels a little bitter about it whenever she catches a glimpse, but mostly because they remind her of just how fast he's growing up.

More than that, he seems more mature these days too. Maybe that's because Noya-kun follows him around everywhere lately, and by comparison that child has the demeanour of a five year old in the candy aisle. But it's also apparent in the little things - the way he pats his teammates on the back and encourages them instead of the inverse. The tactics he uses to quell his anxiety that he thinks she doesn't notice.

She did a good job with this one.

"Mum?"

She slips her feet back into her heels and stands from the grandstand bench. Asahi half-reaches his hand out to help her up, and she gives him a dirty look for it. She's not _that_ old.

"I'm sorry the team lost. You all did incredibly well," she smiles, and brushes a section of sweaty bangs behind her son's ear, "especially the big strong ace."

Asahi chuckles, biting his lip in a way that reminds her a lot of herself when she was younger. "Thanks ma. I'm... actually kinda happy, I guess. I wish we'd won, but everyone pulled their weight, so I can't complain about the result."

She assesses his face and finds no trace of a lie there. He looks calm, despite his clear exhaustion, and the only wrinkles apparent on his face are the little dimples from his grin. Before she even realises it, she's blinking back tears.

She couldn't ask for anything more than that glowing smile.


	7. Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE.........SORRY
> 
> Set roughly a year after canon! Trans girl Asahi, ofc.
> 
> I had such a great time doing all these prompts, so thanks to the admins at azumaneasahiweek for coming up with them!! I feel really good that I got all seven days finished, even if some were a little off time :') I'd really appreciate comments if you enjoyed these!

Vaguely Asahi wonders if it would have been easier to just go to university after all.

She's never had a job before, and this one seemed easy enough when she read the advertisement tacked to the shop window, but standing here behind a latte machine that's almost as tall as her, she can't help but think that maybe she shouldn't have let her mother write such a good (if slightly fudged) resume on her behalf.

The older couple who run the store seem nice, and the other girl on shift with her has been very patient in explaining how to make certain popular brews. So far she's only served one customer, a salary man who ordered - much to her relief - a simple green tea to go.

Still, her hands shake a little whenever a new customer walks into the store, and she feels a little guilty for acting busy with cleaning so that her co-worker has to take their order.

She's bent over polishing the bench top for the second time in an hour when the bell above the front door jangles, indicating another patron. Asahi focuses on rubbing at a tiny speck of dirt on the counter, eyes trained downward.

The customer's shadow looms before her, and just when she's starting to wonder why they aren't moving over to where her co-worker is clearly free to serve them, the shadow speaks.

"Asahi! You look so cute in that uniform!!"

Asahi straightens in shock at the familiar voice. Before her stands her boyfriend, still wearing a uniform of his own. She narrows her eyes.

"You're meant to be in school right now."

Noya raises his hand to his chest in mock insult. "That's no way to address a customer! You should be _thanking_ me for caring enough to come visit you on your first day!"

Asahi rolls her eyes, stealing a glance to the side. Her co-worker must have decided that she looked like she could handle this particular patron on her own, because she's nowhere to be seen.

"You're a senior now, Noya. You can't afford to skip classes like this!"

Noya makes a face. "This is the first time I've left early for months, and I'll get back in time for volleyball practice. I'm only missing health class, it's gonna be the same dumb sex ed video they make us watch every year. And," he pauses, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I already know about that stuff."

She raises an eyebrow of her own. "You could stand to learn some things."

_"ASAHI!"_

It's hard to not giggle at his offended face, but she bites on her lip and resists. "Now, are you gonna order something? Or am I gonna have to kick you out?"

Noya makes a stroppy little sound and turns his head up to glare at the menu board. "Iced chocolate. No! Iced chocolate with the coffee in it. Can you put extra cream on it without making me pay for more? And do you have sprinkles? Because I want sprinkles. And in the biggest size you have."

Asahi groans, but accepts his wrinkled cash when he offers it. She plugs the order - as best she can - into the register, and gives him a dirty look when she finds that he didn't even give her enough for a tip. He doesn't notice her stare.

"Have you made one of these before?" He asks, stretching over the counter to watch as she moves to grab a cup.

She fills it with ice before replying. She could only hope that it was the proper amount. "Nope. But it's fine, you can be my test dummy."

Noya splutters at that. "Hey, I'm not sure I like the sound of that! I have a very sensitive stomach, you know!"

She stifles another laugh as she assesses the containers of flavouring before her. "I know. That's why I'm only giving you half a shot of espresso."

"What?! Asahi! I'm a _senior_ now! I have a tremendous workload! I need a caffeine boost!!"

"If you really cared about your education, you'd _be in school_ , Yuu."

That shuts him up. She takes the time to concentrate on pouring the chocolate syrup, and mixing that with a tiny dribble of espresso like her co-worker had explained to her. She stirs in the milk carefully, still aware of Noya's eyes on her, and, with a little trepidation, piles on a heaping swirl of whipped cream.

"Order for _delinquent jerk_ ," she smiles, sliding the creation over the counter so he could reach, "you can put your own sprinkles on at the condiments bar, I think."

Noya's eyes widen, practically sparkling as he looks down at his sugary beverage. "Shit. Free sprinkles. I'll have to start coming here more often."

"That... wouldn't be unwelcome, actually," she concedes, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "but maybe once school's out, hm?"

With a put-upon sigh, Noya unwraps a straw and picks up his drink to take a sip. "Okay, alright, I get it! This is really good by the way. They should give you a promotion."

She can't help but pink a little at that. "It's my first day!"

"Still. You're the hottest barista here by far, it'd be good for business!" He shouts, probably a little louder than necessary, as he makes his way towards the condiment bar. 

Asahi laughs, hands covering her face (and hopefully most of her blush). "Get out of here. And don't drink it too fast, you'll throw up during practice."

Noya blows her a kiss and retreats out of the store just as her co-worker rounds the corner back onto the shop floor. Asahi is still smiling the gross, love-struck smile that she gets from being around Noya for any length of time, and it only slips a little when the other girl clears her throat.

"Hey, _hottest barista here_ , go on your half hour break before he gets too far away." She winks, grinning around a latte cup.

Asahi doesn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna do this with me, the prompts are here - http://azumaneasahiweek.tumblr.com/dailythemes
> 
> My tumblr is [nixiad](http://nixiad.tumblr.com), come chat with me!
> 
> Comments are very very much appreciated. Let me know what you liked!!


End file.
